


What Did You Wish For?

by LadyRoaring



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 1st date, Flashback, Fluff, M/M, Stylebrose, ankle injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRoaring/pseuds/LadyRoaring
Summary: Stylebrose fic. Dean comes back to Georgia to check up on AJ. After looking at a photo he gets a memory of their first date. AJ Styles/Dean Ambrose FLUFF





	

It was quiet in Georgia, not a lot was going on, then again it was only 8 in the morning. The sun hit the southerner's face as he slept. He had a rough day yesterday. First he had to go to the doctors and get his ankle checked on, then he went to pick up some ice packs from the pharmacy, after that he had to fix the house up a bit since someone was coming back from work. He was unaware that the door opened and someone was home. As long as they didn't wake him up they'll be safe and alive.

The tall figure walked through the house carrying his duffel bag in one arm and a cup of coffee in the other hand. Everything seemed clean, its what happens when you date someone who's a bit of a clean freak. The tall man opened the door to his room and saw a familiar figure sleeping on the bed. Better not wake him up, yet. He placed his duffel bag in the closet then left the room and walked to the living room. He sat on the couch and took the photo that was beside him. He smiled at the photo, it was him and his boyfriend on their 1st date, he remembered it like it was yesterday.

* * *

 

_"Do you always take the people you date to an amusement park on the 1st date?" Dean said as he followed the Southern male around the park._

_"Just the really cute ones with blonde hair and blue eyes" The other joked. "You're the only I've ever taken to an amusement park" Cheesy, Dean liked it._

_"You're walking to fast. Slow down"_

_"You'll catch up if you were holding my hand" The Southerners held out his hand and Dean took it._

_They went to a couple of rides, ate food, digested, went on more rides, ate again, do anything a starting couple would do. The two were walking and talking, Dean told him stories about his family and the other listened to him. Then they stopped. "What's wrong AJ?"_

_"We're here"_

_Dean looked around, all there was, was a fountain. "This isn't really a ride"_

_"I know. Do you have a quarter?" Dean handed him a quarter and AJ closed his eyes and threw it into the fountain._

_"What was that about?"_

_"I made a wish" AJ smirked._

_"What did you wish for?"_

_"Can't tell you or it'll never come true now. Don't want to jinx me now, do ya?" He had a point, Dean guessed._

_"Excuse me, would you two like to take a picture" Before Dean had a chance to say something AJ agreed to taking the picture. He payed the photographer and posed with Dean. His right arm was around Dean's waist and his other arm did the 'too sweet' hand sign. For some reason Dean felt comfortable and posed with AJ. "Here you go" The photographer handed the southerner the photo._

_"Im keeping this as a memento"_

* * *

 

Dean put the picture back on the table next to him. He heard the bedroom door open, footsteps made their way to the living room. "Morning" Dean greeted him. AJ rubbed his eyes tiredly and made his way to the couch.

"About time you got home"

"I know. It sucks being on the road without you" Dean pulled him in for a hug which turned into a cuddle. "I had to listen to the girls go on about which superstars they think are cute, and also travelling with Baron is the worst, he's too quiet, guy can barely start a conversation." AJ laughed as his boyfriend complained about work.

"Well you're with me now. Want coffee?"  
"Already had some" Dean's attention went back to the picture on the table "You never did tell me what that wish was about. Did it come true?"

AJ kissed Dean's lips and smirked when he pulled away "Yeah it did, and I hope he stays with me for a long time"

"You sap" Dean teased

"You love this sap" AJ laughed and pulled Dean for another kiss.


End file.
